Antimicrobial personal care compositions are known in the art. Especially useful are antimicrobial cleaning compositions, which typically are used to clean a hard surface and to destroy bacteria and other microorganisms present on the surface.
Antimicrobial compositions are used, for example, in the health care industry; long term care, hospitality and health/exercise facilities; food service industry; meat processing industry; and in the private sector by individual consumers. The widespread use of antimicrobial compositions indicates the importance consumers place on controlling bacteria and other microorganism populations on skin. It is important, however, that antimicrobial populations provide a substantial and broad spectrum reduction in microorganism populations quickly and without problems associated with toxicity and skin irritation.
Several different classes of antimicrobial agents have been used in hard surface antimicrobial compositions. These include active ingredients selected from the following classes: phenolic compounds, carbanalide compounds, lower alcohols, surface active and oxidizing agents; halogens, and the like. Each of these classes has their own unique advantages and challenges. Examples of specific antimicrobial agents include Triclocarban, quaternary ammonium compounds (QAC), iodine and iodine complexes, halogens, phenolic derivatives o-benzylphenol, peroxides and peroxy compounds, and biguanides.
A high foaming disinfectant/antimicrobial composition has specific application for use in the general public and public health areas where it marks where a surface has been treated and can be optionally followed with a water rinse. A high foaming surfactant in a sufficient amount to provide a notable foam profile will often inactivate a quaternary ammonium compound. The present invention provides a unique combination that allows the formulation of high foam systems while not exhibiting detrimental properties to the antimicrobial activity. This has particular utility in such products such as bathroom and shower cleaning and disinfection or wherever a high foam system is preferred.
The antimicrobial compositions are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. The following summary is made by way of example and not by way of limitation. It is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding some of the aspects of the invention.